


Naive

by artisticBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Graphic depictions of gunshot violence, M/M, Near Death Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Pre-relationship Gencio, i am not above breaking hearts, noone actually dies, or maybe he does, you'll have to see for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny
Summary: Lúcio didn't know how lucky he was.He’d always been naive, always wanting to see the best in people. Most people who’d met him would say he’s a genuinely good person. Usually, it worked out in his favour.Until it didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the fandom, and of course it's angsty shit. WIth a happy ending though! So that happens.
> 
> I had this in my drafts for so long, until the OverShipper discord brought other Gencio fans to me and it pushed me over the fence to finish it. Hoo boy, I stayed up until 2 am finishing this.
> 
> Thanks to the dear thatchickwiththesocks for reading it before I posted it, your feedback gave me the courage I needed to publish it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy (don't lynch me too hard.) <3

Lúcio didn't know how lucky he was.

He’d always been naive, always wanting to see the best in people. Most people who’d met him would say he’s a genuinely good person. Usually, it worked out in his favour.

Until it didn't.

Missions with Overwatch were usually turbulent, but never too dangerous for them to handle. He’d fallen into the routine fairly easily. It wasn't hard to do. Once he’d done a few missions, it became second nature. 

They were in Dorado, doing a standard payload escort mission. It was supposed to be a quick and easy mission, as any resistant groups in the area had been on the down low, so the team that was sent out was Genji, Mercy, D.Va, Tracer, McCree and himself. They knew each other rather well and worked together effortlessly, so the mission wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Until civilians were in play.

Lúcios naiveté overtook him when he heard the scream for help from an alley, the voice hinting that it was a child. He had grown up helping whoever he could, he wouldn't give that up now.

“That kid needs help, I’ll handle this. Keep this thing steady.” he shouted to his teammates, trusting them to keep the payload moving as he jumped off the truck bed, switching his equipment to speed boost as he skated towards the alleyway.

When he entered the alley, he caught sight of one grown man crowding a girl, barely a teenager. She was clutching a small canvas wallet, and Lúcio heard how the man was trying to get her to give him the money, or he was going to take it by force.

Lúcio wasn't having it.

“Hey!” he shouted, skating closer to them, ready to blast the man away from the girl.

Lúcio didn't know how lucky he had been.

Until now.

He watched the man put his fingers in his mouth and whistle loudly, and before he knew what was happening, two men came up behind him and grabbed him by the arms and his hair. A quick, painful twist of his arm made him drop his sonic amplifier, the equipment turning off at the impact.

“Let go of me-” he grunted, struggling, trying to slip out of their grip on him, but they were too strong for him to just slide out of it. He watched as the girl ran away, the first man walking up to him, reaching up to rip his headset off, no matter how far Lúcio tried to flinch away.

“Overwatch scum, always ruining our trades.” the man spat, and he felt how the people behind him were tearing off the rest of his equipment, kicking his backpack and sonic amplifier too far away for him to reach, and he watched in horror as the man in front of him pulled a gun out from a pocket in his jacket.

“Maybe this will teach you a lesson.”

Lúcio didn't have time to react before he got two rounds on either side of his chest. The gunshots echoed through the alley and made his ears ring. He looked down to see how his green tanktop slowly soaked up the blood, turning the fabric crimson red.

He heard distant gunshots and yells, and as the men let go of him and he fell to his knees, he hazily realised his team had been engaged. They didn't have time to come for him. He fell forward, face hitting the concrete. He couldn't breathe, his chest hurt so bad and he coughed, wet rasps accompanied by blood spattering the concrete.

“Lúcio? Lúcio, report! What happened? Where are you?!” he heard Genji yelling, voice faint and staticky through his headset, lying just out of reach.

“ _Sunbae_ , go find him! The first gunshots came from his direction! We can handle this!” he heard Hana yell next, and then a sound of affirmation from Genji. It wasn't long until he heard metallic feet slapping against concrete and his name being yelled, and suddenly Genji was by his side, gently rolling him over.

“Hey, hey, Lúcio, look at me, hey-” Genji said, failing to disguise the distress in his voice. He started pressing his hands down on the two entry wounds after reactivating his microphone, calling out to Mercy. Lúcio cried out at the pressure, bloodied hands scrabbling for purchase on Genji's arms.

“Lúcio is down, two gunshots to the chest. Punctured lungs. Angela, we need you now.”

Lúcio couldn't hear Mercys response, but Genji seemed satisfied with it. He coughed again, more blood forcing it's way up his throat.

“G-genji- I can't- can't bre- breathe-” he rasped out between shallow breaths and coughs, feeling the pressure on his chest increase.

“Shhh, shhh, you will be fine. Mercy will be here any minute, she will help you, _anata_ , just-”

“I-I’m- scared- Genji-”

“I know you are, shhh-”

His fingers finally find something to grab onto, and he holds onto a ridge in the cyborg’s armour. His eyes are filled with tears and his lips stained red by the blood he coughed up, and he cries out when Genji increases the pressure on the wounds. Black spots started dancing around his vision and his hearing progressively became more drowned out, making Genji's words harder to hear.

“Lúcio? Lúcio, stay with me-”

“I’m here!”

Lúcio saw Genji turn around, seeing the blurry figure of Mercy landing behind them, staff at the ready. Lúcio felt the exact moment her healing beam attached to him, and the pain was significantly dulled, but he still couldn't breathe. Something was-

“Something is wrong.” Angela said. “His wounds aren't closing. Genji, this isn’t pulse ammo wounds, can you find the bullets?” she ordered, Genji's hands replaced by hers. He subconsciously started reaching for him, but he was stopped by Mercy’s hands guiding his hands to the wounds.

“Help me put pressure, Lúcio, I need to keep the healing beam going. Tell me what happened.” she said, her voice soft, comforting. 

_As expected from a war doctor_ , he thought.

He screwed his eyes shut in pain and coughed up more blood whenever he tried to speak, and he didn't see how panic flashed across Angela’s face. 

He kept his eyes closed as he heard Genji coming back, heard him say he couldn’t find them. He felt Angela nudge her hands under his back, heard her state how there weren’t any exit wounds. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t muster the energy to open his mouth. He was so tired…

“Lúcio, this is going to hurt- Lúcio? Hey, look at me- Lúcio!?” he heard Angela say, voice drowned out. He didn't try to open his eyes.

For a blissful moment, it was quiet. He let go of the breath he’d been holding. He felt a dull pain in his chest around where he got shot, but… it didn’t really matter, did it. He was dying. A wave of panic rushed over him - all the things he never got to say, the things he hadn’t done yet, the kids in the favela that still needed him-

He forced his eyes open to look toward Genji’s blurry figure, drawing a raspy breath.

“G-genji-” he weakly rasped out, barely audible to even himself. He blessed Genji’s enhanced hearing, because the man was there immediately, leaning over him, a cold metal and synthetic hand resting softly on his cheek. His visor was off. Lúcio could barely make out weird streaks - tears, he realised - running down his face.

“I’m here, Lúcio, don’t worry, I’m not leaving you, you will be okay..”

“Y-you need to- know s-something-”

“Lúcio, you will be okay, please be quiet, save your strength-”

“Genji, stop. Let him… let him speak.” Mercy’s exasperated voice cut in, Lúcio had almost forgotten about her. He felt her working at his chest, felt wringing pains in his chest as he desperately tried to breathe. Genji stilled, looking back down to meet Lúcio’s tired gaze.

“Y-you need to know- I-I never t-told you, th-that-” he squeezed out, cut off when he suddenly convulsed, coughing weakly. A small trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth.

“Easy, Lúcio, relax…” Genji tried to comfort him, softly nudging at his cheek, turning his head back to look at Genji. He once more felt tears well up in his own eyes.

“I- I love you, Genji- I-I’m s-sorry for n-not telling you earlier, I-” he managed, voice no more than a breathy whisper. He felt his eyes starting to slip closed again, accompanied with Genji’s panicked response.

“No, no, Lúcio, stay with me, you’re gonna be okay-” he said, voice laced with full-blown panic as he saw the rise and fall of Lúcio’s chest slow down. Just before his eyes fell closed, he saw how Genji jerked his head up to look at the doctor on the other side of him.

“Angela, please-”

 _“Shut up, Genji!”_ Mercy nearly yelled, and it startled Lúcio enough to force his eyes open again. He saw her, from some pack on her suit, pull out and pass a syringe with a long needle filled with something yellow, along with a disinfectant pack, over to Genji.

“Inject him with that, right here into his heart,” she said, tapping a spot between his ribs with her free hand and showing Genji the angle, “on my mark, I’ve nearly got the last bullet out-”

“Angela, that’s not safe, and you know it!” Genji argued, taking the syringe nonetheless, pulling the cover off the needle, making sure that there was no air bubbles in it, and moving his tanktop out of the way to sterilise the area Mercy showed.

“I know it’s not safe! But it’s the only shot we’ve got right now, I don’t have any other way and you’re the only one steady enough here. It’s nanites, they’ll fix it before he can bleed anymore-” she cut herself off when she finally managed to get a grip on the bullet embedded in his chest, pulling it out in one swift motion. “Inject him now!”

And Genji did, swiftly pulling the needle out when the contents were emptied. They both held their breath. Around them, the rest of the team had caught up- Hana was out of her mech, her face buried in Tracer’s chest as the two girls were clinging onto each other, both crying silently. McCree had his hands on their shoulders, teary eyes glinting in the low lighting of the alley.

Lúcio still wasn’t moving.

Genji moved his hands up to Lúcio’s face, now void of any of the colour his cheeks usually sported, once bright eyes closed. His hands were shaking for the first time in years as his thumbs ran across his skin, wiping away remnants of tears and blood from his cheeks and chin.

“I’m sorry..” he whispered, leaning over to press first his lips, then his forehead to Lúcio’s forehead. He kept mumbling softly in japanese, apologies mixed with confessions.

Angela unsteadily got up from where she’d been kneeling on the ground, knees raw as she stumbled over to the group behind them, and McCree was there to gather her into his arms as she nearly collapsed. 

“I failed-” she tried saying, when Genji suddenly spoke up.

“Come say goodbye.” he said, before continuing his soft mumbling in his mother tongue. It sounded like prayers. No one moved from where they were, just letting Genji have his moment with him. No one else had ever gotten as close to Genji as Lúcio had. 

No one was prepared for Lúcio suddenly starting to cough, air forcing it's way into his lungs far too abruptly.

“You know… All that stuff you were saying, would’ve sounded a lot better in english.”

Everyone startledly rushed over, seeing Lúcio’s chocolate brown eyes open, lips stretched in a weak smile. When no one said anything, just staring at him, he continued “Mind me crashing the party?” 

Hana and Tracer cheered, while Angela finally let herself collapse against Jesse. They all let out a sigh of relief.

Genji, however, was more than a little frazzled.

“Y-you, absolute-” he said, abruptly cutting himself off before gathering Lúcio up in his arms, cradling him to his chest a bit tighter than what was probably advisable.

“H-hey, hey- _Genji_ , that hurts-” the brazilian squeezed out, but wrapped his arms around Genji’s shoulders the best he could anyway, trying his best to ignore armour plates digging into his chest. Genji seemed to hear him, and loosened his grip.

“Do not ever scare me like that again. Ever.” the japanese man mumbled into Lúcio’s shoulder, and he rested his forehead on Genjis shoulder in turn, the fact that he almost died starting to dawn on him.

“I’m sorry, I-I couldn't leave that girl like that, I-” he mumbled, fingers finding purchase at the shoulder plates of Genjis armour. “I’m sorry I scared you, I-I didn't think…”

“It’s alright, Lúcio, I’m just- so glad you're safe.” Genji responds, gently settling his hands on either side of Lúcio’s face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Lúcio could've stayed there for hours, feeling safe in Genji’s embrace, but Mercy cleared her throat behind them.

“As heartfelt as this is, the nanites we administered is far from enough and I’d rather we could get Lúcio back to base for proper care. Our ride back is here.” she said, sternly, but her face was nothing but relieved. Hana helped Lúcio struggle out of his armour and skates so that Genji could carry him to the helo, promising she had extra room in her MEKA for it, and they all set off for the helicopter at their extraction point.

Lúcio didn't know how lucky he was.

Until now.


End file.
